Pirate Angels: Revenge
by girlpresses
Summary: Kasumi, her parents were murdered before her , killed by the Tsubasa Hikari ship.She was accepted into a pirate school right after and became the host of another angel known as Mizu.10 years later,her life begins to change.Bad summary,story better.R&R Plz
1. Prologue

Prologue

A girl was covered in blood. Her light blonde hair was stained with pure blood. Three dead bodies laid in front of her. The dead bodies were her brother, mother, and father. She was only 5 years old. Her parents were excellent ship builders but were just killed by pirates, their usual customers. In their hands was a sword. It too was stained but, its pure silver still remained pure.

The girl was hiding in her closet the time her parents were killed and saw the whole scene. However, she was too afraid to step out. The pirates that had killed them were pirates wearing a red bandana with an X and a skull. Blood was smeared everywhere. It even went into the closet through the small gap. She took the sword that was in her parents' hands and held it tightly. She was sad, yet no tears streamed out from her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a pat on her head from a person that was behind her.

"Mizuru Kasumi, you have been accepted into the Pirate Training Academy," the person said softly. Kasumi didn't move.

"Why?" Was all she had said.

"You'll be able to get your revenge on the Tsubasa Hikari ship," the woman said. Kasumi stood up and turned to the woman.

"Tsubasa Hikari?" Kasumi asked. _Tsubasa Hikari, is that a pirate ship? _She thought as the woman stroked Kasumi's hair.

"Yes, let's go now," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Kasumi asked.

"When I die, you'll inherit Mizu," the person said, not answering Kasumi's question.

"Mizu?"

"Mhm, she's an angel with light blue wings, I have a contract with her, as her host," the woman said as she picked Kasumi up, she was still holding the sword in her arms. Then she put a tattoo of a red rose on Kasumi's right hand. It was on the back of her palm. Also it was written with the woman's blood.

"Arigato, Kasumi-chan."

END OF PROLOGUE

Tsubasa Hikari: Winged Light

Mizu: Water

Arigato: Thank you.

A/N:My third story, yay^^ Hope you enjoy it! i couldnt make a SC story as i wanted but oh well. This story is dedicated to my friends, one of my friends love pirates so yea!^^ Please review~!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

10 years had passed and the woman who was once the contractor of Mizu had died. Kasumi was now the contractor of Mizu, or rather host. She was currently 15 years old. Kasumi and Mizu had different bodies, yet if Mizu were to use magic, pain would come to Kasumi because Mizu was using Kasumi's strength. Out of four angels (Dark, Krad, Aka, Mizu), Mizu was the only one who looked the same age as her contractor or host. Every host, however had died around the age of 30.

Kasumi dressed up as usual in her school uniform. She walked to her classroom. Mizu had gone somewhere to do something Kasumi did not know. When she entered her classroom, she saw a letter, and in elegant words, her name was printed:

To: Mizuru Kasumi

Kasumi immediately ripped it open and took out the letter that was in it. She began reading it:

Dear Mizuru Kasumi,

You are invited to join the ship Yami No Umi. We know you're going to try and kill/destroy Tsubasa Hikari. We will help you for they too are our enemy. Come to the harbor known as Lost. We had also consulted your teachers.

~YNU (Yami no Umi)

Her eyes froze at the sight of Tsubasa Hikari. She walked out the door, her light blonde, long, wavy hair flowed. Mizu followed her when she had just gotten back and was about to enter the classroom. Mizu had black hair, sapphire eyes, and was wearing the Academy's uniform.

"Where are we going?" Mizu asked innocently. Kasumi went back to her room and took all her weapons and clothes, as well as money. She began to head for the harbor. Mizu followed.

"The harbor known as Lost. I'm joining a ship, I think it's called Yami no Umi," Kasumi said as they went out of the academy. Mizu jumped up and light blue wings came out. She put her hand out.

"Let's go then," Mizu said, she had an innocent smile on her face. Kasumi nodded and took her hand. Mizu flew to the harbor quickly. Once they reached the ship, Mizu put Kasumi down. There was a guy with red hair standing in front of a ship. It looked like a very big ship.

"Ah, Mizuru-san, we were waiting for you, Mizu-san too," he said noticing them both reach the ground. He was wearing a black bandana with an X and a skull.

"You are?" Both Mizu and Kasumi asked in unison.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself," he said scratching his head, "I'm Niwa Daisuke, co-commander, also the host of Dark." He held his hand out and Kasumi shook it. The he lead them up the board and onto the deck of the ship. Both Kasumi and Mizu followed. Everyone on board was wearing a bandana alike with Daisuke's. There was a guy with purple hair and was wearing all black. He turned to them as they approached. Mizu's face brightened up.

"They're here, Da-."

"Uwaa! Dark-nii! It's been so long!" Mizu exclaimed running to him and hugged him.

"Mizu?" Dark asked.

"Nii?" Both Daisuke and Kasumi asked confused. Mizu turned back to them and was about to answer, but Dark beat her to it.

"We known each other for a long time, and she's like an imuto," dark said.

"Dark-san, Can I put my stuff down somewhere?" Kasumi asked.

"Daisuke! Take her to the rooms. Everyone!! SET SAIL!" Dark shouted.

"Hai," Daisuke said as he led Kasumi down to the lower decks.

"What do I do?" Mizu asked, pointing to herself.

"You can look around and tell me if there's any enemies sighted," dark said.

"Hai!" Mizu said saluting to Dark as if in a military. Dark headed towards the steering wheel of the ship. The ship had set sail.

XX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XX

Kasumi followed Daisuke and he stopped in front of a room with the number 153.

"Is this my room?" Kasumi asked.

"Mhm," Daisuke said nodding. A girl with short red hair appeared.

"You must be Mizuru Kasumi-san," the girl said, "I'm Harada Riku. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Harada-san," Kasumi said politely. Suddenly silence engulfed them. Kasumi was confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kasumi asked. Riku shook her head and quickly left.

"It's just that Riku has an older twin sister, Risa," Daisuke explained," But she followed a person from the Tsubasa Hikari and has been missing ever since. The Tsubasa Hikari ship is our eternal enemy. Also we have no idea how to find Risa, she has been missing for more than 2 years already."

"Oh……… I shouldn't have said Harada-san then," Kasumi said, she entered her room and placed her stuff down. Daisuke left as Kasumi closed the doors. Kasumi took out a katana. It was a katana given to her on her 4th birthday. It was made up of both platinum and pure silver. There was a chain at the end consisting of 4 baby blue stars with a pure white crescent moon in the middle. It was the Mizuru's family heirloom, passed on from her ancestor Mizuru Tsuki. The katana itself was named after her, which was also Tsuki.

Her hands traced the outline of "Tsuki" and then she placed it on her side. Tying a ribbon to strap it to her. Then a knock was heard form the door. Kasumi turned and opened the door. Mizu was standing there.

"Let's go, Kasumi," Mizu said, tugging on Kasumi, as well as pulling her slowly up to the higher decks.

"Why?" Kasumi asked.

"Enemies," Mizu said as they reached the higher decks. There was another ship, a board connecting the enemy's ship to YNU.

"Oi! What do you want, Futagos?" Dark asked, he sounded irritated and annoyed.

"We meet again, Dark. You should know best which side we're on," the twins who Dark was just talking to said. They were the commanders of the enemy's ship.

"Who are they?" Kasumi asked curiously. Everyone turned to her.

"New people? Mizu's host, I see," one of the twins said.

"Let's have a match. Mizu's host against one of us. You can pick, Dark," the other twin said, "Winner will get Mizu. Krad will be happy to have Mizu on his side. He already has Aka."

"Fine!" Dark said, then he whispered to Kasumi, "Do you know how to fight?"

"A little," Kasumi whispered back.

"How about I fight?" a guy said coming out from the enemy's ship. He was about the same age as Daisuke, 16. He had blue hair and was wearing a red bandana with the X and skull.

"You! SATOSHI, where's Risa??!?!??!?!" Riku shouted, she was being held back by Daisuke. Satoshi ignored Riku.

"Answer, Dark," Satoshi said. _He's from that ship. I want to kill him._ Kasumi thought.

"Dark! I want to fight him," Kasumi said as Dark turned to her shocked.

"Fine, just try and beat him. If you lose, I'll hunt Krad down and murder that bastard," Dark said. Both sides took steps back, creating space for the match. There was then enough space to fight. Kasumi went into the empty space and drew her katana. Satoshi entered with a rapier.

"I'll win for sure," Satoshi said.

End of chapter 1

Yami no Umi: Dark Ocean

Nii: brother

Imuto: Little sister

Futagos: twins

Oi: hey

**I'm sad....... Only my friend reviewed....... *sulks* Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. N I just remembered.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters, not Dark/Satoshi/Krad/Daisuke/Riku/Risa and some other characters from DN Angel.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kasumi was ready to fight against Satoshi, she had no idea who he was however. _How do I win? _Kasumi thought, knowing Mizu would hear her thoughts as always. _Believe in yourself, have confidence, try your best. It'll work somehow, someway, _Mizu said in Kasumi's mind.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Satoshi asked. The second Kasumi nodded, Satoshi charged at her, he was extremely quick. She didn't even see him run to her, yet he had appeared in front of her, somehow. His rapier clashed with her katana. Kasumi pushed upon her katana to push him back but she was too weak. Then he took a small step back. All of a sudden, Kasumi's katana was knocked out of her hands. It flew, all the way into the ocean. Kasumi fell to her knees. Her eyes were widened in shock as the katana fell, and a water splash was heard. His rapier was pointed at Kasumi's neck with no way of escaping.

"It's my win." Satoshi said. Kasumi was still too shocked to move. _Why? Why? Its gone……. The last memento I ever had of them…. _Kasumi thought.

"I don't accept this match!!" Dark shouted as he was held back by magic, from killing Satoshi. He had been stopped by white feathers, being binded by magic. Satoshi walked slowly, he was in pain from someone using magic. Both Kasumi and Mizu were brought to the other ship. They couldn't resist the enemies. Kasumi was too weak to have more taken from her. _It's gone, _Kasumi thought as the two were thrown into a room in the lower decks of the enemy's ship. Mizu tried the door but it was locked.

"Kasumi, the last memento is gone, but we can find it! I'll even turn the ocean upside down to find it!" Mizu said trying her best to cheer Kasumi up. She was standing up and looked very determined.

"Mhm, Arigato, Mizu," Kasumi said, giving Mizu a soft smile. Kasumi sat down and leaned against the wall behind her.

"It's fine, you're my host after all," Mizu said as she turned back to the door, "It seems like I can't use magic."

"It's been a troublesome day, I'm going to sleep, Oyasumi, Mizu," Kasumi closed her eyes.

"Mhm, Oyasumi," Mizu said as she placed her hands onto the door. They slid off slowly and her expression turned neutral.

"They even thought of going this far….." Mizu said softly to herself. Wings came out from her back, the same light colored blue wings. Mizu tried magic, closing her eyes, a symbol appeared as she held her palm in front. Something went into the door but nothing happened to it.

"As I expected. But just where are they?" Mizu said again softly, still talking to herself.

XX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XX

Kasumi opened her eyes, she had been woken up by Mizu who shook her a little. Mizu was sitting across from Kasumi.

"Mizu! Why did you wake me up?" Kasumi asked. She was slightly irritated, she had never liked being woken up from sleeping.

"It's already been a day since you fell asleep," Mizu said, "I was worried, Kasumi." Mizu's tone seemed the same, childish as always.

"Mizu, can you tell me more about the angels and the pirate angels?" Kasumi asked just remembering about them. Mizu nodded, and again, she had a soft smile on her face.

"There's 4 angels, Krad being the light, Dark being the dark, Aka being the fire, and I'm water. It's like a compass, Krad is South, Dark is north, Aka's east, I'm west," Mizu explained. She drew a compass on the floor using her finger, as well as writing the names on the floor too.

"For about 200 years, we lived. But also for our beginning years, Dark, Krad, and Aka had hosts from 1 family. I stayed in two families. Tsubaki-chan's family and yours. Tsubaki was actually your grandmother's adopted daughter.

"Krad had the Hikari's family. However they all seemed to die at the age of 25. Satoshi seems to be following his family's fate. The Hikari family, themselves, had intelligence. Dark has the Niwa family. Daisuke seems to have the same specialties that all the Niwa family have, lock-picking and stealing. Aka has the Tsukirashi family. Kazu is his host. You haven't seem them but their attitudes are like opposites. Also their specialty is strategy. As for your family's skill, I don't really know.

"As for the pirate angel part. Well, the pirates are separated into 2 sides, Krad's or Dark's. Both of them hate each other so much, to the point of death. When dark invited you to join his ship, he had already knew about your grudge against the Tsubasa Hikari ship. We're going to see Aka, Krad and Kazu soon. We are almost at their island I think. You should be careful when you're with them!~~" Mizu smiled and stood up. The ship was beginning to slow down and then stop.

"We're finally here," Mizu and Kasumi heard twins say from behind the door. Kasumi heard the rattle of keys and the door opened. Satoshi was with the twins, who were behind him. They were the commanders of the ship they were currently on.

"Go out, you won't be able to use your magic here, Mizu," Satoshi said. Mizu pulled Kasumi out. Then she turned back.

"I know Hikari-san," Mizu said in that same childish tone, then she turned to Kasumi, "Let's go."

"Mhm," Kasumi said, nodding as Mizu pulled her out. When Kasumi was near Satoshi, she glared at him with hatred. The twins followed them out, making sure they weren't going to escape. They soon reached the higher decks. Upon the highest pole, there was a person with red wings. He looked like he was sleeping, and also he had red hair. _Is that Aka? _Kasumi thought.

"Aka!" the twins shouted in unison, the guy woke up, sleepily. Then, he noticed Kasumi and Mizu. He jumped down, his wings had softened his fall. The wings disappeared as he touched the ground and landed.

"I'm so tired…" Aka said sounding carefree. He began walking down the board that led to the island. He had his hands behind his head. Mizu frowned. _That guy, I detest him. _Mizu thought.

"Aka will lead you to the place you're staying at," the twins said walking back into the lower decks as Satoshi went up to the higher decks. Mizu and Kasumi followed Aka. _I don't like the twins, _Kasumi thought as they reached the ground of the island. They followed wherever Aka was going. There was a huge gap between Aka and Mizu however, Kasumi was in the middle of it. _Why do you hate him so much? _Kasumi asked Mizu in her mind. She too was able to hear Mizu's thoughts. _He-_ Mizu was cut off once Aka began speaking.

"Hurry up, Mizu. You're slow," Aka said yawning, he didn't even turn around to see that Mizu was lagging behind. The three entered a building. It looked old from both the out and inside, and perhaps older than both Mizu and Aka. The island had look like a deserted island from the beginning. _Why is this place their hiding place? _Kasumi thought curiously. Mizu didn't answer for she did not know.

"That's because it's the closest island from the main island. This island is not on the map so it'll be difficult to locate," Aka said as if he had just read her mind. Aka bent down and touched the ground that was made of cement.

"Διάλειμμα με τον ουρανό, κόλαση, και κόσμο, δύναμη θα επικρατήσει." He said. Both Mizu and Kasumi did not understand a thing he had just said. The cement cracked and a stairways was shown below. They walked down and once the reached the bottom, the cement recreated itself. It had looked like a rich place. Lights all around were shining brightly. It almost looked like a heaven place.

"This place…….. Just what is it?!?!" Both Mizu and Kasumi asked shocked. _It's way too different. Dark-san does not have this! _Kasumi thought. _It's only been 10 years and they got this much?! It's almost impossible! _Mizu thought. Both of their thoughts intertwined with each other's.

"Well then," Aka said, "Welcome to Heaven."

End of chapter 2

Mizu- water

Aka- red

Oyasumi: Good night.

Διάλειμμα με τον ουρανό, κόλαση, και κόσμο, δύναμη θα επικρατήσει: Break through the heavens, hell, and world, power will prevail.

**The words tht Aka said was in greek, i was bored and i couldnt think of any other languages so yea... Hope you all review!^^**


End file.
